Rouge et or ou vert et argent, Drago et Hermione fêtent Noël
by Tillie231
Summary: Six petites vignettes pour patienter jusqu'à Noël avec Drago et Hermione. Vous pourrez également trouver des vignettes calendrier de l'Avent sur mon profil autour de l'univers du Hobbit et de Game of Thrones. Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Au ministère de la magie, une ambiance festive régnait. La salle où siégeait le Conseil avait été transformée temporairement pour accueillir l'ensemble des membres du personnel à un déjeuner de fin d'année, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de passer un moment convivial ensemble, voire même, de faire plus ample connaissance.

En tant que cheffe de Service de l'intégration des hybrides en milieu ordinaire, Hermione Granger était naturellement présente, ainsi que son meilleur ami Harry Potter, passé chef du Bureau des Aurors depuis peu. La jeune sorcière était placée en bout de table, Harry à sa droite, et à sa gauche, cela avait de quoi surprendre, se trouvait Drago Malfoy, responsable des Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Après la fin de la guerre, le trio d'or et l'ancien Serpentard avait fini par en venir à un certain niveau de civilité les uns envers les autres, tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui, trois d'entre eux s'étaient installés ensemble pour déjeuner. Ron, après avoir lui aussi travaillé au Bureau des Aurors, avait décidé de quitter le ministère pour travailler avec George dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- Percy a vraiment vu les choses en grand, remarqua Drago en jetant un regard circulaire à la décoration blanche et argent. Et la cuisine est délicieuse.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il a convaincu Molly de confier certaines de ses recettes au chef qu'il a engagé.

\- La connaissant, ça n'a pas dû être simple, renchérit le Survivant. Quand il s'agit de sa cuisine c'est une vraie tigresse.

Soufflés au crabe, dinde farcie aux marrons accompagnée de sa purée de potimarron, lait de poule et Christmas Pudding, on ne pouvait que complimenter les prouesses du chef. Alors que tout le monde avait plus ou moins terminé son dessert, Percy, ministre de la Magie depuis deux ans déjà, pris la parole, le volume de sa voix augmenté par un Sonorus.

\- S'il vous plait ! Chers collègues, j'espère que ce repas vous a convenu et que vos estomacs sont comblés. Il est maintenant l'heure de passer à l'échange des cadeaux.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du Noël des employés du ministère, chacun avait dû acheter un petit cadeau, coûtant moins de sept gallions, qu'il offrirait à l'un de ses collègues. Le destinataire du présent serait tiré au sort, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun favoritisme. Alors que le tirage au sort avait commencé à l'autre bout de la salle, Drago s'excusa.

\- Je reviens. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

En effet le blond ne fut pas long à revenir. Il passa près de la secrétaire de Percy, qui était chargée du tirage au sort et qu'Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux, puis revint s'asseoir. Un long moment passa avant que ce ne soit leur tour, mais certains cadeaux les firent beaucoup rire, notamment ceux provenant de la boutique de Fred et George.

Harry eut droit à un paquet de MealGum, un chewing-gum qui déclinait les saveurs d'un vrai repas. C'était idéal pour quelqu'un qui, comme Harry, était un bourreau de travail et rentrait souvent tard chez lui en ayant sauté le déjeuner.

Vint le tour de Drago, puis d'Hermione. Le Sang-Pur reçut une magnifique plume de colombe spécialement destinée à la signature d'accords de paix entre les mondes magique et moldu, et la jeune femme, un thé d'origine Russe composé de thé vert, de rose, de gingembre et de pomme rouge.

Après ce petit interlude, chacun reprit le chemin de son bureau. Alors qu'elle travaillait à l'étude d'un texte de loi, Hermione reçut une note volante. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son expéditeur.

 _Alors Granger ? Ton cadeau te plaît ?_

Elle se hâta de répondre.

 _Oui. Je me demande comment a fait la personne qui me l'a offert pour connaître aussi bien mes goûts._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

 _Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un qui a pris son petit-déjeuner avec toi dans ton appartement tout récemment après une nuit torride et qui a glissé un petit « impero » à la secrétaire de monsieur le ministre ?_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas osé faire ça, si ?

 _Drago Malfoy tu vas le payer très cher !_

Elle imagina très bien la satisfaction que le jeune homme avait eu à manipuler quelqu'un, mais devait reconnaître qu'il avait tapé juste.

 _Mais j'espère bien. D'ailleurs, j'espère même que ce sera sur mon bureau quand nos collègues seront partis… Au fait, je me demande comment à fait mon Père Noël secret pour savoir que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle plume de colombe. Une idée peut-être ?_

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'était l'arroseur arrosé…

 _J'ai peut-être eu la même idée que toi…_

Une dernière note volante arriva avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte et qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 _Tu vois Granger, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu es aussi machiavélique que moi._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle était chez elle, à Londres, entourée de son mari, sa fille, ses parents et ses beaux-parents. En ce jour de Noël, le match des mamies était déclaré. D'un côté, Jean Granger, dentiste moldu, et de l'autre, Narcissa Malfoy, sorcière de Sang-Pur. En jeu ? L'affection de la petite Véga, onze mois.

Lorsque l'on connaissait leur passé, on pouvait se demander ce qui avait pu faire en sorte que l'ancienne Gryffondor finisse par se marier à son ancien ennemi mais finalement tout cela était plutôt simple : une fois la guerre terminée, Drago et Hermione avait tous les deux repris leurs études à Poudlard, puis avaient travaillé au Ministère. La jeune femme avait gardé en tête que s'ils étaient tous encore en vie c'était en partie parce que Narcissa et son fils avaient joué un rôle dans la Bataille de Poudlard et avait réussi à pardonner à l'ancien Serpentard toutes ses brimades passées. Tant et si bien que deux ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient mariés. La seule concession qu'Hermione avait bien voulu faire à l'éducation de sa fille, qu'elle voulait la plus normale possible, consistait en son prénom. Elle avait perpétué la tradition de la famille Black, dont sa belle-mère était issue, en donnant le nom d'une étoile à la petite. C'était aussi un petit clin d'œil à Sirius.

Des deux côtés de la famille, les appareils photos crépitaient pour immortaliser l'ouverture des cadeaux. Hermione aidait sa fille qui s'intéressait davantage au papier cadeau qu'à autre chose. Seul Lucius restait en retrait, assis très raide sur le sofa. On pouvait déjà presque considérer sa présence comme un miracle en soi… Si elle s'était montrée réservée au départ, maintenant Narcissa se montrait bien plus amicale. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait réussi à voir autre chose en sa belle-fille qu'une Sang-de-bourbe. Et puis son affection pour Véga jouait aussi énormément.

En jetant un regard à cette ensemble disparate qu'ils formaient tous ensemble, la jeune femme se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être ça la magie de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

Seule dans la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione faisait les cent pas. Impatiente et inquiète, la jeune Gryffondor attendait quelqu'un.

En ces temps troublés où l'Ordre du Phénix avait dû se reformer pour contrer la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort, un soutien, quel qu'il soit, était toujours le bienvenu. Celui que la jeune femme attendait était pour le moins inattendu : Drago Malfoy.

Le Serpentard avait décidé, de jouer les agents doubles ce qui avait surpris plus d'un membre de l'Ordre. Au cours des semaines, Hermione devait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'était plutôt bien acclimatée à la présence du blond, et que celui-ci avait jusqu'ici fait preuve d'ingéniosité.

Le seul à ne pas du faire confiance à Malfoy, c'était Ron. Cela venait sans doute du fait que Dumbledore avait en quelque sorte fait d'Hermione la « marraine » de Drago pour l'intégrer au sein de l'Ordre.

Les missions qu'il effectuait étaient en général simples : observer le camp ennemi. Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu mieux appris à le connaître, l'idée que le jeune homme puisse se faire prendre pesait de plus en plus sur l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Peut-être que cela venait également du fait que le jeune homme, maintenant qu'il ne la traitait plus comme un être inférieur, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Soudain, les flammes de la cheminée changèrent de couleur, et Hermione vit enfin apparaître l'objet de ses pensées.

\- Drago, s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

\- Tu m'attendais Granger ? Lui répondit-il dans un demi-sourire.

\- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Malfoy.

Il sourit, et la jeune femme en fit autant, se prenant à espérer qu'après la fin de la guerre, ils puissent continuer à s'entendre, et peut-être même plus encore…


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore avait souvent de drôles d'idées. Du moins c'était généralement ce que les gens pensaient et pour une fois, Hermione Granger était bien de leur avis.

En plein milieu d'une guerre, le directeur n'avait rient trouvé de mieux à faire que d'organiser une course d'orientation inter-maisons pour les nouveaux préfets. Bien sûr ils devaient être en binôme et le destin s'acharnant, le directeur avait désigné Drago Malfoy pour être son partenaire.

Que devaient-ils cherché exactement ? C'était un mystère. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les escaliers les ramenaient au même point et la jeune fille commençait à en avoir plus que marre.

\- Je te jure que si ce que nous devons trouver c'est quelque chose comme l'amitié et la coopération, je l'étripe.

\- Granger, ne me fais pas croire que tu enfreindrais le règlement quand même. Tuer le directeur n'est pas marqué dedans mais je suis sûr que c'est interdit quand même. Apparemment ce que l'on doit trouver se trouve au-dessus de tout… Hormis la tour d'astronomie, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus haut ici.

\- J'espère que ça n'implique pas de monter sur un balai parce que vraiment ce n'est pas la passion de ma vie.

\- De toute façon il serait hors de question que je monte sur un balai avec toi.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être coincé toute une journée avec toi ? Dans tes rêves Malfoy.

Essayant tant bien que mal de coopérer, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de vérifier leurs deux hypothèses. Au grand soulagement de la Gryffondor, le stade de Quidditch ne fut pas la bonne réponse et c'est donc naturellement qu'ils se rendirent à la tour d'astronomie… Où ils arrivèrent bons derniers.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, nous vous attendions pour partager ce repas qui célèbrera cette belle journée de coopération et d'amitié inter-maisons.

Drago crut que son homologue rouge et or allait faire une crise de nerfs. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était seul dans son lit, il se remémora chaque événement de cette journée où il avait pu être proche d'Hermione, ressentant plus cruellement que jamais sa solitude, car il aurait aimé qu'à cette instant, la jolie brune soit auprès de lui. La frontière entre l'amour et la haine était mince, et il était simple de feindre l'une pour cacher l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Il y a des cadeaux plus difficiles à cacher que d'autres… Aussi, il est judicieux d'avoir des complices, surtout lorsque l'on achète un animal de compagnie.

Drago avait pu compter sur la participation d'Harry et Ginny Potter pour préparer une belle surprise à Hermione Granger, sa compagne.

Un peu plus de neuf mois plus tôt, Pattenrond avait hélas rendu l'âme, ce qui avait beaucoup affecté l'ancienne Gryffondor. Drago avait attendu qu'elle soit de nouveau prête à aimer un nouveau chat avant d'en acquérir un nouveau. Pour éviter tout transfert d'affection, le jeune homme avait choisi un félin le plus éloigné possible de la regrettée boule de poils orange, et choisit donc un joli Bleu Russe au pelage gris et aux yeux émeraudes. De plus, cette combinaison rappelait les couleurs de la maison Serpentard.

Le matin de Noël, le blond transplana vite fait bien fait pour aller chercher son présent. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme fut très émue. Elle câlina le petit félin et s'exclama.

\- Tu es un sacré cachotier Drago Malfoy. Il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de te faire pardonner…

\- On verra ça ce soir. Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? J'imagine que tu as remarqué que c'est un mâle.

\- Tout à fait, et vu sa couleur, je pensais à Salazar ? Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait un beau nom ?

Le chat se blotti un peu plus contre sa nouvelle maîtresse et Hermione prit cela pour un assentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque sa fille, Véga, lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir accompagnée à Noël, Hermione Malfoy avait été très curieuse… Au contraire de son mari, Drago, qui lui s'était montré carrément hostile.

\- Tu le connais au moins, celui qu'elle va amener ? Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de rien.

\- Non, mais je lui fais confiance. Si elle aime ce garçon, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons.

\- Toi aussi tu m'aimes, et je te rappelle que j'ai une marque d'un ancien tatouage sur le bras qui fait de moi quelqu'un de pas très net.

\- Au moins tu as fais amende honorable.

Bon gré, mal gré, Hermione et Drago attendirent le grand jour avec une certaine impatience. Lorsqu'ils firent connaissance avec le petit-ami de leur progéniture, Drago s'appliqua à broyer consciencieusement les phalanges de son gendre et le bombarda de questions.

\- Alors Ambrosius, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je travaille chez Monsieur Ollivander. Il me forme pour que je prenne sa suite.

\- Bien, bien. Et vous gagnez correctement votre vie ? Ma fille n'est pas n'importe qui. Sa mère est une héroïne de guerre et la famille Malfoy est très ancienne.

\- Papa, grinça Véga d'une voix suppliante.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt correctement, si l'on exceptait le fait que Drago continua de bombarder le pauvre Ambrosius de questions. Lorsque les deux jeunes gens prirent congés, Drago s'exclama.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Et lui non plus ne doit pas t'aimer. Tu as dû l'effrayer avec toutes ces questions.

\- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille. Où est le mal ?

\- Nulle part mon chéri. Nulle part…

\- De toute façon il est plus grand que moi…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ça promettait pour la suite.


End file.
